Celebration of Life
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Hermiones Reflektionen über ihr Leben und ein besonderes Ereignis. HGSS


**Celebration of Life**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
Inhalt: Hermiones Reflektionen über ihr Leben und ein besonderes Ereignis. HG/SS (abgeschlossen)  
A/N.: Mein besonderer Dank gilt meinen beiden Beta-Lesern Simone und Nicole 1807, die sich mit dem Rotstift auf die Suche nach den Fehlerteufeln gemacht haben. Danke ihr Lieben!  
_

**---**

Sie erwachte von einem ganz untypischen Geräusch.  
Normalerweise teilte sie ihr Schlafzimmer nur mit ihrem Kater, und an dessen Schnurren und Schnarchen war sie so sehr gewöhnt, dass es ihren Schlaf nicht weiter störte. Diese Laute waren anders. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzten, und nach dem Rechten schauen. Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn ihr Körper wurde mit dem beharrlichen Griff eines muskulösen, männlichen Arm festgehalten. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl so gehalten zu werden. Sie entspannte sich wieder und genoss die Wärme und Nähe von ihm. Langsam fing ihr noch müdes Gehirn an zu arbeiten, und sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie jetzt hier in dieser Situation war.

---

Seit dem Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatte es gravierende Veränderungen gegeben. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte die magische Welt erschüttert. Obwohl es auf der Zaubererschule immer noch recht sicher war, hinterließ der Kampf, der vor den Toren tobte, seine Spuren. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit mussten die meisten Schüler ihre Kindheit hinter sich lassen. Auch für sie war es ein eiskaltes Erwachen gewesen, die erst vor wenigen Jahren entdeckte Welt, die zuerst wie ein Wunderland gewirkt hatte, zusammen brechen zu sehen. Als Muggelgeborene und beste Freundin von Harry Potter war sie, Hermione Granger, eine besonders gefährdete Person gewesen, so dass für sie besondere Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Zum Glück konnte sie ihre Eltern überzeugen, einen lange gehegten Traum, nach Australien zu ziehen, in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen. Sie selber erhielt neben ihrer normalen Ausbildung Sonderunterricht, um sich im Falle eines Falles besser verteidigen zu können. Das war ein Projekt des Ordens des Phönix, einer Geheimorganisation, die von Albus Dumbledore geleitet wurde. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte sie nach Voldemorts Rückkehr erneut ins Leben gerufen, um sich gegen den dunklen Magier zur Wehr zu setzen. Und um Harry Potter auf sein Schicksal vorzubereiten. Er war derjenige, der die Macht hatte, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. So sagte es eine Prophezeiung.

Der Spezialunterricht wurde ihr von dem unbeliebtesten Lehrer an der Schule erteilt. Es war ihre eigene Wahl gewesen. Nur drei der Lehrer an ihrer Schule gehörten zum Orden und nur diese drei kamen wegen ihrer besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten in Frage, die Schüler so etwas zu lehren. Der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore selber, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Snape.

Sie hatte sich so viele Jahre von beiden Freunden anhören müssen, wie schrecklich Snape doch wäre, wie sehr die beiden Jungen ihn hassten und er sie wahrscheinlich auch, wenn nicht noch mehr. Deshalb hatte sie entschieden, dass sie am ehesten mit dem dunkelhaarigen, ewig blassen Zauberer auskommen würde. Nicht dass der Zaubertranklehrer Hermione besser leiden konnte oder sie in irgendeiner Form anders behandelte als jeden anderen Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor. Snape verabscheute nun mal alle aus dem Haus des Löwen. Aber zumindest konnte er der Hexe nichts anhaben, was die schulischen Leistungen anging. Obwohl er auch hier versuchte, ihr selbst die kleinsten Fehler anzukreiden. Doch sie war einfach zu gut in Zaubertränke (und natürlich auch in allen anderen Fächern), so konnte der Lehrer meistens nichts machen.

Irgendwann im Laufe ihrer letzten beiden Schuljahre wurde ihr klar, dass sie eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Wer wäre wohl besser geeignet, einen Schüler auf eine Konfrontation mit den dunklen Mächten vorzubereiten, als einer der sie selber praktiziert hatte. Als ehemaliger Todesser und jetziger Doppelagent war Severus Snape der perfekte Lehrer für dieses 'Spezialfach'. Auch wenn seine Manieren und sein soziales Verhalten sehr zu wünschen übrig ließen. Doch damit konnte Hermione umgehen. Sie lernte seine Launen besser kennen und konnte am Ende ihrer Schulzeit sehr gut abschätzen, wann sie ihren Mund besser hielt und wann sie sich erlauben konnte, ihn etwas zu fragen. Niemals wäre einer der Jungen so gut mit Snape ausgekommen, wie sie es tat. Wobei der Ausdruck 'gut' hier etwas übertrieben schien.  
Auch Harry und Ron lernten eine ganze Menge in dieser Zeit und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass alle bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung besonders gut im Fach 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' abschnitten.

Obwohl jeder damit gerechnet hatte, dass mit der Beendigung von Harry Potters Ausbildung auf Hogwarts, der endgültige Kampf mit Voldemort ausstehen würde, kam es in der darauf folgenden Zeit zu keinem besonderen Kampf. Im Gegenteil, es schien, als hätte sich der Dunkle Lord erst einmal zurückgezogen. Die Zaubererwelt versuchte weitgehend das 'normale Leben' wieder aufzunehmen.  
Für Hermione begann das Studium. Sie hatte sich, wie des Öfteren, nicht entscheiden können und deshalb gleich mehrere Studienfächer belegt. Zu ihren Hauptfächern gehörte Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Da sie nun nicht nur volljährig, sondern auch fertig mit der Schulausbildung war, trat sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron, dem Orden des Phönix bei und fing an, ihre knapp bemessene Freizeit in die Dienste desselben zu stellen. Einer ihrer Aufgaben bestand darin, in uralten Büchern nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, den mächtigen Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ob mit Hilfe von Flüchen, Zaubersprüchen oder -tränken, Hauptsache, sie waren effektiv. Während ihre beiden Freunde offiziell professionelles Quidditch spielten und inoffiziell eine Ausbildung als Auroren begannen, saß sie fast die gesamte Zeit vor irgendwelchen Büchern, entweder zum Lernen oder um neue Informationen für ihre Recherchen zu sammeln. Es war das, was sie wollte, es war das, was alle von ihr erwarteten und es war ein wichtiger Beitrag für den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Trotzdem fragte sie sich manchmal, ob das Leben nicht einfach an ihr vorbei lief. Diese Frage hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, weiter zu machen.

Im Laufe ihrer Suchaktion geriet sie schließlich an ein uraltes Buch, indem ein Zaubertrank erwähnt wurde, der jeden Zauberspruch, auch die unverzeihlichen Flüche, von der Person, die ihn eingenommen hatte, abblockte. Besser gesagt jeder Zauber wurde auf die Person zurück geworfen, die den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Leider waren einige Zeilen in den Buch so vergilbt, dass sie stellenweise unleserlich waren. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass alle Inhaltsstoffe in einer Sprache aufgeschrieben waren, die mehr an Symbole als an Buchstaben erinnerte. Entweder war es eine sehr alte Schrift oder ein Geheimkode, den es zu entziffern galt.

Zunächst versuchte sie sich allein an der Auflösung des archaischen Werks. Ihre methodische Art alle Dinge anzugehen kam ihr dabei sehr zu Hilfe. Durch die umfangreiche Privatbibliothek von Albus Dumbledore, der allerlei wertvolle Bücher aus dem Nachlass seines alten Freundes Nicolas Flamel besaß, fand sie schließlich ein Werk, dass ihr bei der Übersetzung half. Da der Zeitfaktor eine große Rolle spielte, denn niemand wusste, wann der nächste Angriff stattfinden würde und was genau von der gegnerischen Seite erwartet wurde, versprach ihr der alte Magier eine Hilfe zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nie im Leben hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt geahnt, wen ihr ehemaliger Direktor dabei im Sinn hatte. So war sie ziemlich sprachlos, als Severus Snape plötzlich vor ihr stand. Sie hatte vermutet, dass ihr früherer Lehrer viel zu sehr mit seiner 'Nebentätigkeit' in Anspruch genommen war, als dass er Zeit für Recherchen hatte. Später erfuhr sie von seiner Degradierung in den Todesserkreisen. Er hatte bei seiner Gratwanderung zwischen 'geschehen lassen' und 'eingreifen' nicht immer die richtige Wahl getroffen und das hatte ihn einiges Ansehen gekostet. In seiner jetzigen Position war er als Informant nicht mehr so von Nutzen, wurde aber auch weniger von Voldemort gerufen.

Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen wirkte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer keineswegs besonders erfreut, erneut mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Gesichtszüge sagten ganz deutlich, dass er dies alles nur Albus zuliebe machte. Hermione beschloss, sein abweisendes Verhalten einfach völlig zu ignorieren. Damit war sie in ihrer Schulzeit am besten gefahren. Sie beschränkte sich am Anfang ihrer Unterhaltung einfach auf die Fakten. Schließlich musste der dunkelhaarige Zauberer mit allen möglichen Informationen von ihr versorgt werden. Sie berichtete von ihrer Entdeckung und welche Erkenntnisse sie bereits gewonnen hatte. Durch ihre professionelle Haltung halbwegs versöhnt, arbeitete sich der Zauberer rasch ein. Der Wissenschaftler in ihm konnte der Herausforderung nicht widerstehen und so begann erneut eine Zeit der Zusammenarbeit.

Da die junge Hexe jetzt nicht mehr in einem untergeordneten Verhältnis zu dem Zaubertränke-Meister stand, begegnete sie ihm viel freier. Es kam vor, dass sie ihm einfach widersprach, wenn sie dachte, dass sie im Recht war. Das hätte sie früher nie gewagt. Doch schließlich konnte er ihr weder Hauspunkte abziehen, noch fiese Strafarbeiten aufbrummen. Zuerst war ihr ehemaliger Lehrer darüber sehr pikiert gewesen, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Auch stellte sich heraus, dass sie zum Teil mit ihren Behauptungen Recht hatte. Es war ihr eine Genugtuung, als er dies nach den ersten Wochen endlich einmal zugab. Den Tag strich sie rot in ihrem Kalender an. Im Großen und Ganzen arbeiteten die zwei gut und erfolgreich zusammen. Von gelegentlichen Zusammenstößen mal abgesehen, doch das war bei dem Temperament der beiden kein Wunder.

Als eines Tages die Symbole des Textes fast vollständig übersetzt waren und sowohl Hermione als auch Snape ermüdet von der anstrengenden Arbeit in einem kleinen Nebenraum des einstigen Black-Hauses einen Snack zu sich nahmen, herrschte eine entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Einem Impuls folgend bat sie den schwarz gekleideten Zauberer darum, sie doch beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sein überraschter Blick verriet ihr, dass der zurückgezogen lebende Mann so etwas nicht gewohnt war. Trotzdem entsprach er nicht nur ihrer Bitte, sondern forderte sie im Gegenzug auf, ihn mit Severus anzusprechen. Schritt für Schritt kamen sie in ihrer Forschung weiter voran. Unterbrochen wurde ihre Arbeit nur von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn er wieder einmal dem Ruf seines Meisters Folge leisten musste. Mit der Zeit lernten sich die beiden näher kennen und sie verstand immer mehr, warum er so und nicht anders war. Seine Kälte und Unfreundlichkeit waren ein Schutzmechanismus, den er in verstärktem Maße aufgebaut hatte, als er anfing für Dumbledore zu arbeiten. Seine Ungeselligkeit sicherte ihm den Abstand von anderen, die sein Geheimnis nicht kennen sollten und durften. Es war ihm einfach so zur Gewohnheit geworden, den Unausstehlichen zu spielen, dass er gar nicht mehr anders konnte.

Auch er schien sie viel besser zu verstehen, doch ihr Leben wies ja auch nicht derart komplizierte Stränge auf wie seins. Die langsam entstehende Freundschaft förderte ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Dadurch erreichten sie ihren Durchbruch wesentlich früher als erwartet. Die langwierige Arbeit am Schreibtisch und die unendlich vielen Stunden im Labor, dass unter der Wut durch die Misserfolge und den Explosionen ziemlich gelitten hatte, zahlten sich schließlich aus. Es war den zwei intelligenten Magiern gelungen, die richtige Formel für den Abblock-Trank herzustellen. Das uralte Geheimnis war gelüftet worden. Die letzte entzifferte Zutat war so schwer zu beschaffen, dass es kaum möglich war, das Gebräu herzustellen. Merlin sei Dank war es die Zutat, die erst zum Schluss in das fast fertige Gebräu gegeben werden musste. Die hergestellte Menge reichte gerade für eine Person. Und es war allen Beteiligten klar, wer die Person sein würde, die den Trank zu sich nehmen müsste. Die Frage war nur, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen war.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, denn in der Zwischenzeit hatte Voldemort versucht, noch mehr dunkle Wesen auf seine Seite zu bringen und war damit auch erfolgreich gewesen. Er fühlte sich mit den neuen Verbündeten wohl sicher genug für einen endgültigen Vernichtungsschlag gegen den Feind. Außer den an der Forschung beteiligten Personen wusste nur noch Harry Potter selber von dem neuen Wundertrank. Zudem hatte Hermiones Freund die Zeit genutzt, um bei seinem Auroren-Training möglichst viel über und gegen die dunklen Mächte zu lernen. Hermione war nach ihrem letzten Gespräch sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Doch so richtig vorbereiten kann man sich auf eine Kriegsschlacht nicht. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass der Kampf sich so lange hinziehen würde. Es war in keinem der Texte erwähnt worden, doch der Trank benötigte einige Zeit, bis die Wirkung einsetzte.

Severus, der nun auf dem Schlachtfeld preisgab, wo seine wahren Loyalitäten waren, wurde von Seiten seiner 'Todesser-Freunde' stark attackiert. Auch Hermione stand heftig unter Beschuss, allein durch ihre Herkunft und die Freundschaft zu Potter. Als ein unerwarteter Fluch sie in die Seite traf und sie drohte zu Boden zu sinken, beschloss sie sich etwas zurück zu ziehen, um ihre Wunde zu versorgen. Zeitgleich mit ihr war auch Severus verletzt worden und so zogen sie sich gemeinsam auf eine ruhigere Lichtung des Waldes zurück, indem der Kampf stattfand. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ihre Verletzungen behandelt waren. Hermiones Verletzung war glücklicherweise nur äußerlich, obwohl auch hier mehrere Zaubersprüche notwendig waren, den Fluch aufzuheben, der sie getroffen hatte. Severus' Wunde befand sich am Bein und es half keiner der üblichen Heilsprüche. Zum Glück konnte sie hier mit der Muggel-Methode 'Erste Hilfe' weiter helfen. Erst nach gestoppter Blutung war auch bei ihm ein Heilzauber möglich.

Sie wollten sich gerade zurück zum Schlachtfeld begeben, als Severus plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich gab und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu seinem rechten Arm griff. Hermione erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sich dort das Mal befand, mit dem Voldemort seine Gefolgsleute rief. Voller Angst sah sie ihn fragend an. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kleine Schweißperlen erschienen auf seiner Stirn. Für eine Antwort konnte er keine Kraft aufbringen, so sehr versuchte er den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Sie schaute auf die linke Hand des Zauberers, die noch immer das dunkle Mal bedeckte. Es sah aus, als würde der Arm in Flammen stehen und an den Seiten kam dicker Qualm heraus. Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ließ die Spannung in Snapes gequälten Zügen etwas nach und er war wieder fähig, normal zu atmen. Dafür ertönte von weiter weg aus dem Zentrum des Kampfgeschehens eine unmenschlich wirkende schrille Stimme laut zu ihnen hinüber. Sie wurde immer schriller bis sie schließlich erstarb. Danach schien der ganze Wald inne zu halten, denn eine geradezu unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus. Auch Hermione und Severus sahen sich schweigend an.

Es war vorbei.

Dann brach von allen Seiten großer Jubel aus, der nur von gelegentlichen Aufschreien überwältigter Todesser unterbrochen wurde. Gerade als sie ihren Blick wieder abwenden wollte, sah sie es. Sie sah die Veränderung, die er gerade durchmachte. Das Wissen um den endgültigen Tod Voldemorts hatte den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer überwältigt. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht breit machte. Er war frei.

Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln langsam entspannten. Ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine meist starre, steife Körperhaltung lockerte sich. Die sonst so strengen Gesichtszüge wirkten mit einem Mal weicher und um den Mund erschien ein Lächeln. Zaghaft und ein wenig unsicher zuerst, aber es war definitiv ein Lächeln. Der ganze Mann schien sich total zu wandeln. Die negative Ausstrahlung, die der Zauberer stets zur Abweisung anderer benutzt hatte, fiel von ihm ab, wie ein Mantel, der zu eng geworden war.

Die Worte und der befreite Gesichtsausdruck hatten sich ihr so tief eingeprägt, sie würde sie niemals wieder vergessen: "Es ist vorbei,... ich bin endlich frei!" Der neue Severus hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen und das ließ sie ganz wackelig in den Knien werden. Das sonst so kalte Schwarz schimmerte nun in einem warmen Glanz. Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die ansteckenden Jubelschreie aus der Ferne holten sie zurück in die Realität. Voldemort war besiegt worden. Der Krieg war vorbei. Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung traten in ihre Augen und sie wandte sich ab, um diese zu verbergen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen wurde sie plötzlich von Severus in die Arme gezogen. Überrascht, aber nicht abgeneigt, erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er so spontan sein könnte. Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie fast übermütig herum. Als ihre Füße den Boden wieder berührten, ließ er sie jedoch nicht los. Sie fühlte sich seltsam geborgen in seinen Armen und merkte, wie sich auch ihr Körper zusehends entspannte. So kam es ihr wie das natürlichste auf der Welt vor, als sich ihrer beider Lippen trafen. Zuerst war es ein simpler Kontakt der Lippen. Doch ob es das Adrenalin war, das in ihren Adern pochte oder das elektrisierende Gefühl, dass sie bei der Berührung verspürte, sie wollte mehr. Ihm schien es genauso zu ergehen, denn plötzlich fühlte sie, wie seine Lippen sich öffneten und seine Zunge ihre Lippen berührte. Sofort gewährte sie ihm Einlass und fing ebenfalls an, mit ihrer Zunge auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Sie begannen sich intensiv und voller plötzlich aufflammender Leidenschaft zu erforschen. Ihre Zungen begannen einen Tanz der Zärtlichkeit, der von ihren Körpern noch unterstrichen wurde. Hermiones Hände, die zuerst in sein Haar gewandert waren, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen, glitten nun langsam tiefer. Ihre Nase atmete den Duft seines Körpers ein. Im Gegensatz zu dem gängigen Vorurteil seiner Schüler war es ein sehr angenehmer Geruch. Eine herbe Note, nach Kräutern und nach Mann.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten und sie beide versuchten, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, nahmen die beiden ineinander Versunkenen ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Gerade im richtigen Augenblick. Es näherten sich einige Stimmen, die lauthals eine Siegeshymne zu singen versuchten. Schnell zog der Zauberer seine Partnerin hinter den nächsten Baum, um zu verhindern, dass sie gesehen wurden. Er sah sie mit fragendem Blick an. Sie bejahte seine Frage mit einem Nicken. Der Zaubertranklehrer ergriff beide Hände der jungen Hexe und murmelte den Zauberspruch für das Apparieren von zwei Personen. Vertrauensvoll schloss sie die Augen.

---

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich in einem unscheinbaren Vorraum. Nach dem Entsichern etlicher Schutzsprüche, die wohl das Haus vor Eindringlingen geschützt hatten, nahm Severus sie auf die Arme und trug sie nach oben. Erneut bemerkte sie, wie die bislang nicht bemerkte, aber deutlich wahrnehmbare Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen wieder aufflammte. Sie wurde von einer Leidenschaft erfasst, die alle anderen Gedanken weit zurück drängten. Sie fühlte, wie auch er von der Kontrolle abgab, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl seine ganze Existenz bestimmt hatte. So ließ sie sich gehen und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie den Eindruck, richtig frei zu sein. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl.

Erneut fanden sich stürmische Lippen. Sie hatten nun alle Zeit der Welt, doch keiner von ihnen wollte diese auskosten, beide waren zu ungeduldig. So hatte Severus es nach kürzester Zeit geschafft, bei der Entdeckungsreise auf ihrem Körper sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, bis auf die Unterwäsche, zu entfernen. Sie selber war auch nicht passiv geblieben. Voller Ungeduld hatte sie an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes gezerrt. Zum Glück hatte er die Robe schon vorher abgelegt. Nach dem Öffnen von drei Knöpfen verlor sie die Geduld und mit einer katzengleichen Bewegung zerriss sie das Hemd, bis es von ihm abfiel. Sie legte ihre Handflächen auf seinen Oberkörper, um seine nackte Haut zu spüren. Seine Brusthaare waren wunderbar weich und sie ließ ihre Finger sanft auf und ab gleiten. Für jemanden der hauptberuflich hinter einen Schreibtisch saß, hatte er eine gut ausgebildete Muskulatur. Seine hungrigen Lippen suchten erneut die ihren, während seine Hände hinter ihrem Rücken versuchten, den Verschluss des BHs zu öffnen. Ein leises Fluchen beendete das Liebesspiel der Zungen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie herum gedreht. Ein geflüstertes 'Alohomora' löste sein Problem auf elegante Weise. Der Büstenhalter flog rasch zu Boden. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und schmiegte nun ihre Rückseite gegen ihn. Die Antwort bestand aus einem leisen Stöhnen von ihm. Sofort drängte er seine Hüften gegen ihre weichen Pobacken. Sie spürte seine Erregung nun in vollem Ausmaße. Seine Hände, die besitzergreifend ihre Hüften gehalten hatten, arbeiteten sich weiter nach vorne, um über ihren Bauch zu den Brüsten zu wandern und jetzt war es an ihr laut auf zuseufzen. Sie meinte vor Verlangen zu vergehen, als seine Handflächen die schon harten Brustwarzen berührten und kleine kreisende Bewegungen dabei machten. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich rasch und die Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Ihr Unterleib schien zu glühen als heiße Feuchtigkeit sich dort ausbreitete. Ihre Laute heizten ihn zusätzlich an, denn seine Hüften bewegten sich in langsamem Rhythmus vor und zurück. Dann hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie löste sich vom ihm und drehte sich herum. Mit schnellen Griffen entfernte sie seine Hose und zog ihn mit sich hinunter auf das Bett. Rasch waren auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke entfernt. Die Berührung seines nun vollständig unbekleideten Körpers auf dem ihren löste ein Wohlbefinden aus, das zusammen mit der Lust eine perfekte Einheit bildete. Dies hier war natürlich, selbstverständlich, richtig. Ihr Körper bäumte sich seinem entgegen, als seine pulsierende Männlichkeit ihre inneren Schenkel berührte. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie wahr, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie solche Leidenschaft empfand und auch in diesem Maße auslebte. (Ihre anderen Männer, es waren zwei, hatten es nicht geschafft, sie so stark zu erregen). Dann war da nur noch das Gefühl völlig ausgefüllt zu sein, gepaart mit einer Erregung, welche sich immer weiter steigerte, zu einem unersättlichen Verlangen nach Erfüllung. Dieses Verlangen suchte ein Ventil und so stöhnte sie erneut auf und wie von selbst formten ihre Lippen seinen Namen. Seine stetigen Bewegungen, die immer wieder innehielten, genau in jenem Augenblick, da sie meinte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, wurden immer schneller und kraftvoller. Es war als käme er ihr mit jedem Stoß, den er ausführte, ein wenig näher, stieß tiefer in sie hinein. Ihr Puls fing an zu rasen und ihre Atmung wurde noch schneller. Dann endlich kam die Erlösung. Eine Woge der Lust breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Unterleib aus. Sie fühlte, wie sich die gesamte Muskulatur in Wellen zusammenzog, um dann wieder zu entspannen. Es war ein wundervolles, herrliches Gefühl. Gleichzeitig mit ihrem letzten Schrei, der die Erlösung einleitete, hatte auch Severus ihren Namen in Ekstase gerufen. Auch er hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und nun fühlte sie, wie es in ihrem Inneren zuckte und sich warme Flüssigkeit ausbreitete. Erschöpft strich sie über sein Haar, als er den Kopf zu ihr hinunter senkte. Wenig später lagen sie beide aneinander geschmiegt und gut eingekuschelt im Bett.  
Für beide, sie war sich in diesem Moment sicher über seine Meinung, war es etwas Besonderes. Es war nicht nur ein einfacher Liebesakt gewesen. Es war eine Siegeshymne über Voldemort. Es war eine Bejahung des Lebens und es war eine neue Erkenntnis, die beide erworben hatten.  
Erschöpft schliefen sie kurze Zeit später ein.

---

Als sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angekommen war, musste sie lächeln. Sie war sehr froh, diese spontane Erfahrung gemacht zu haben. Sie wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, nicht was er tun und wie er reagieren würde, wenn er aufwachte. Doch Hermione Granger hatte hier etwas über sich selbst gelernt. Sie wusste nun, dass es mehr gab, als ein Leben für die Wissenschaft. Sie hatte von der Essenz des Lebens gekostet und allein das war die Sache wert gewesen.  
Eine Bewegung von Severus deutete an, dass er gleich aufwachen würde. Langsam wand sie sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich herum. Sie sah nun in sein Gesicht. Er lächelte sie an.

**Ende**

_A/N.: Während ich noch am Ende dieser Story gebastelt habe, hat Vengari es geschafft, nebenbei eine wunderschöne Shortstory mit gleichem Hauptthema zu schreiben, die als zweites Kapitel in ihrer Kurzgeschichtensammlung: Gedanken eines Augenblicks erschienen ist. Also, wenn euch das Thema gefällt, lest auf jeden Fall auch Vens Story. Sie ist gut :-)._


End file.
